


Klausurenphase

by Khana



Category: Verbotene Liebe
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khana/pseuds/Khana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian hat keinen Bock mehr zu pauken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klausurenphase

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the [OTW-Onlinecon Hodgepodge Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/otw_onlinecon/718.html?thread=11726#t11726).

"Ich hab keinen Bock mehr!" Christian schmiss Block, Kuli und Buch auf den Boden und stand vom Sofa auf. Er nahm die Arme über den Kopf und streckte sich ausgiebig.

"Hast du nicht Klausuren?", kam Judiths Stimme aus ihrem Zimmer.

"Jaaah", maulte Christian und lies sich zurück in die Polster fallen, "aber ich krieg einfach nichts mehr in meinen Kopf rein!"

"Dir fehlt nur der richtige Anreiz." Judith kam grinsend ins Wohnzimmer. "Du solltest Oli anheuern dir zu helfen oder so."

"Der ist arbeiten. Hast du keine Zeit?"  
"Ich hab selbst Klausuren, du Schlaumeier."  
"Aber du weißt doch schon alles!"  
"Ha ha."

Beide drehten sich um, als sie hörten, wie die Tür aufging.

"Oliii", jammerte Christian, "ich hab keinen Bock mehr!"  
"Worauf?", fragte Oliver zurück, während er seine Jacke an die Garderobe hängte.  
"Lernen. Ich bin einfach zu blöd!"

"Du bist nicht blöd." Oliver griff sich die Einkaufstüten, die er neben der Tür abgestellt hatte, beförderte die Tür mit dem Fuß und Schloss und stellte die Tüten auf der Küchenzeile ab.

"Doch! Ich bin absolut dumm, und ich werde durch alle Klausuren rasseln. Warum hat mir vorher keiner gesagt, dass man beim Sportstudium trotzdem noch so viel pauken muss?!"

Oliver beugte sich von hinter dem Sofa zu Christian hinunter und küsste ihn zur Begrüßung. "Und wenn ich dir helfe?"

"Ich fall doch eh durch, da kann ich's doch auch gleich lassen!"

Judith, die sich das Schauspiel, das sich ihr bot, grinsend beguckt hatte, erinnerte sich in diesem Moment an ihre eigenen anstehenden Klausuren. Sie sammelte Christians Unterlagen vom Boden auf und drückte sie ihm in die Hände, bevor sie zurück in ihr Zimmer ging.

"Ihr kriegt das schon allein hin", befand sie ihm Türrahmen, und war verschwunden.  
"Aber ich krieg's eben nicht hin!", jammerte Christian. "Ich bin viel zu blöd!"

Oliver kam ums Sofa und setzte sich neben seinen Freund. Er nahm ihm das Buch aus der Hand und blätterte darin herum. "Was musst du denn genau lernen?"

"Alles!"  
"Im Ernst?"

"Na, fast alles." Christian griff sich das Buch zurück und blätterte ebenfalls. "Das, und das auch, und... das hier, das raff ich einfach nicht. – Das hier muss ich nicht mehr, das sitzt glaub ich, aber... das hier, das auch."

Oliver nickte, rutschte noch etwas näher und legte den Arm um Christian.

"Ich helf' dir, okay? Zwei Stunden jetzt, dann essen wir was, dann noch ne Stunden oder so, und dann..."

"Dann hab ich mir ne Belohnung verdient", schnitt Christian ihm das Wort ab.  
Oliver nickte. "Hast du. Woran hattest du gedacht?"

"Oooch... da fällt uns schon was ein." Christian warf Oliver einen, wie er hoffte, lüsternen Blick zu und küsste ihn dann zärtlich. "Danke."

"Ist doch selbstverständlich." Oliver lächelte ihn liebevoll an, bevor er sich wieder dem Buch zuwandte. "Also..."

Sie vertieften sich ins Lernen, und niemand dachte mehr an die Einkaufstüten und ihren verderblichen Inhalt, der vergeblich auf Kühl- und Gefrierschrank wartete. Würde es die Pizza wohl schon heute geben müssen.


End file.
